Household appliances generally have a base support or mounting base that supports appliance units. Inter alia the rinsing-liquid container, lye pump, and other appliance units can be mounted on the base support in the case of dishwashers. Provided additionally on the base support are the appliance feet for supporting the household appliance on the kitchen floor. The front appliance feet are therein secured in forwardly downward projecting support arms of the base support and arranged more or less underneath an appliance door to provide a secure footing for the household appliance.
Especially in the case of a large-scale serial production of differently dimensioned household appliances encompassing many variants the geometric positioning of the front appliance feet has to be effort-intensively matched to the respective appliance variant.